


Lost

by bbylixi



Series: I-LAND stories my brain came up with [1]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: 02 liner bffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in under an hour, Iland - Freeform, LET'S GIVE JIMIN A PERSONALITY, Other, half the boys go missing, i made him the parental figure, i'm so sorry seon, taki is kei's baby, the chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbylixi/pseuds/bbylixi
Summary: Basically Seon and Hanbin(mainly Seon) freaking out and stressing over losing half the boys while Kei(not really) and Nicholas are there for moral support.Oh, and they're in Vegas.
Series: I-LAND stories my brain came up with [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no idea what this is. i wrote this 1am-3am. it's not mentioned in the story but i imagined them at the strip in Vegas
> 
> the boys are just collecting the others as if they were playing pokemon go

They lost them; they lost half of the boys. There were 23 boys in the beginning but as Seon turned around to recount, there were only 12 left.

“Where are the rest?!” Seon screeched at Kei, who was patting his shoulder awkwardly.

The boys who were still with them halted and turned around, fear in their faces.

“What do you mean?!” Hanbin walked up to Seon and shook him.

“We lost them; how did that even happen?!” Seon said as he tried to catch his breath.

“How many!?” Hanbin yelled at Seon. Seon proceeded to count on his fingers.

He looked up at Hanbin and paused before hesitantly continuing.

“Eleven…” Seon said.

“Seon, relax, we’ll find them.” Kei wrapped an arm around Seon’s shoulder.

“Bang PD will kill us.” Hanbin ripped his temple.

“Wait, who’d we lost?” Taki piped in as he popped out of nowhere in between Kei and Seon.

“Role call time then.” Seon deeply sighed.

“So, Kei, Taki, Hanbin, and Nicholas are here.” Seon quietly whispered to himself as he eyed the four.

“Yoonwon?” Seon called out, letting out a sigh in relief as he saw a hand go up.

“Jungwon?” Seon’s stress level went up as he didn’t see or hear a response. He mentally crossed Jungwon off the list.

“Okay, Jay?” When there was so reaction, Seon had mentally cursed himself knowing damn well he should’ve expected it. He also mentally noted to cross Sunghoon and Jake as well, knowing the three.

“Heeseung?” As he heard Heeseung hum in response, he sighed.

“Jimin?” Seon sighed in frustration. This means Jaebeom and Jaeho are also gone.

“Taeyong? Sungchul?” Hearing both replies made Seon feel a little better, a little. 

“Niki.” Seon said, not really sounding like a question, knowing damn well the boy would’ve been the first to leave.

“Geonu?” Seon knew he might’ve been gone since Jungwon was too.

“Daniel, Euijoo?” Seon let out a long sigh.

“So we know who’s missing now,” Hanbin trailed off. “Anyone have any ideas on where they could be?” Hanbin continued, desperation evident in his voice.

“We should look for either the 02 liners or the J line(Jimin, Jaebeom, Jaeho. Not Japanese line.)” Sunoo suggested.

“J line it is.” Seon sighed.

~

“Look at that!” Jaeho pointed at the Water Dancing. Both Jaebeom and Jimin turned their heads, staring in awe.

Jimin whipped out his phone and started taking a video. He leaned forward before Jaebeom grabbed his collar.  
“Don’t do that dumbass, you’ll drop your phone.” Jaebeom lightly scolded the boy.

Jimin turned to Jaebeom with a pout.

“But-” Jimin started but got cut off by a yell.

“Chu Jimin, Choi Jaeho, Jung Jaebeom!” A familiar voice yelled at them.

All three boys turned their heads towards the voice, seeing a furious Seon and a worried-looking Hanbin running towards them, the rest behind them. Seon and Hanbin ran up to them and started asking questions.

“Are you guys crazy?!” Seon asked.

“Are you guys okay?” Hanbin asked.

The three looked at each other and answered calmly.

“Yes, maybe. And yes, we’re okay, Hyung.” Jimin said, running a hand through his head. 

Seon sighed and walked towards the others.

“C’mon, let’s find the rest now.” The three boys nodded.

~

“Sunghoon!” Jay yelled at the boy as he took another bite of his ice cream.

“Sorry, Jay.” Sunghoon held his stomach as he laughed at the fuming boy, Jake following along.

“So you think this is funny, huh?” Jay huffed a puff of air and grabbed Jake’s sundae, taking a bite out of it.

“Jay! That’s mine, give it back!” Jake said as he jumped up, trying to reach Jay’s hand.

“No, shorty!” Jay laughed.

Sunghoon started cracking up even more.

“I thought you were on my side, Sunghoon!” Jake whined.

“I was.” Sunghoon said, still laughing.

“Two can play that game.” Jake grabbed Sunghoon’s ice cream, getting ready to pour it onto him.

“Stop, stop!” A voice called out, halting the boys.

“Seon Hyung?” Sunghoon asked, earning a hu as a response.

An irritated looking Seon came into view, arms crossed. Next to him, Kei stood, looking like he was gonna start laughing any minute.

“Are you guys eating ice cream?” Taki popped out of nowhere from behind Kei, startling Jake.

“Uh yeah, want some?” Jay offered his ice cream, which Taki happily took and disappeared again.

~

“Hyung, look at this!” Jungwon called out to Geonu.  
“What is it?” Geonu turned to Jungwon curiously.

Jungwon held up a pastel blue hoodie with thumb holes.

“What about it?” Geonu raised an eyebrow.

“I like it. I like the thumb holes too.” Jungwon smiled.

“Gimme it.” Geonu sighed.

“Huh?” Jungwon asked.

“Give it to me, I’ll buy it for you.” Geonu snatched it from Jungwon and walked up to the register.

“That’ll be $14.99.” The cashier soullessly said.

Geonu’s eyes went wide.

“That much for a hoodie?” Geonu mumbled in Korean, making sure the lady didn’t understand him.

He pulled out his wallet and paid. He grabbed the hoodie and handed it to Jungwon.

“Thank you, Hyung.” Jungwon quickly slipped on over his shirt and smiled at Geonu.

Both boys turned forward and saw Seon and Hanbin running towards them.

“Where’d you get that?” Nicholas pointed at Jungwon’s hoodie.

“I bought it.” Geonu mindlessly answered, earning side-eye from Kyungmin.

Heeseung elbowed him on the shoulder and motioned towards Jungwon, to which Geonu shook his head.

~

“Daniel, you’ll be the death of me one day.” Euijoo said as he was dragged by Daniel towards the zipline.

“You don’t have to, Hyung. Just come with me, please.” Daniel gave Euijoo puppy eyes.

“No, I’m going on it too. I’m not boring.” Euijoo scoffed at the now smiling younger.

[after the ride]

Euijoo had landed first and stood there, waiting for the younger.

“Euijoo!” Euijoo turned around to see a group of familiar-looking boys walk towards him.

“Where’s Daniel?” Sunoo asked as he walked to Euijoo’s side.

“How’d you know I was with Daniel?” Euijoo raised an eyebrow.

Sunoo shrugged and walked back to Sunghoon’s side, who wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

At that moment, Daniel landed with a loud giggle.

“Oh, you found us!” Daniel smiled at the boys.

Seon let out a sigh and rubbed his temple.

“Let’s go, we’re only missing Niki.” Seon motioned for them to follow.

~

Niki was wandering around when something caught his eye.

“People are watching a kpop random dance play?” Niki thought.

He walked over decided he’d watch as well.

“You, boy, join us.” One of the street dancers pointed at Niki. Niki looked around and pointed a finger at himself.

“Yes, you. C’mon now.” The street dancer pulled Niki into the circle. The girl in control over the aux played a song.

Side Effects by Stray Kids.

“What are you waiting for? Dance!” Someone from the audience yelled.

With that, Niki felt his body take over and started dancing.

Run Away by TXT.

Almost like he knew it was gonna happen, his body transitioned into a completely different dance.

Jopping by SuperM.

His body once again changed its steps.

This time tho, as the girl was gonna change the song…

“Niki!” Niki whipped his head towards the voice and saw Seon and Kei running towards him, Hanbin and Nicholas not far behind.

“Niki, are you insane?!” Seon yelled as Kei grabbed the boy’s shoulders.

“You went off, alone!” Seon said in a panicked tone.

“Sorry, Hyung.” Niki said, his voice going deeper than it already is.

“Nah, it’s fine. Seon’s just overreacting.” Kei back hugged the younger. Kei chuckled as he saw Seon blow air onto his bangs.

“Just,” Seon trailed off, rubbing his temple. “Just let us know next time, aight?”

Niki nodded and released himself from Kei’s grip and walked over to Hanbin and Nicholas.

“You’re crazy, ya know?” Nicholas said as he ruffed Niki’s hair.

“C’mon, let’s go now. We can’t leave the others unsupervised for too long.” Seon said.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Kei yelled and started running in the direction of the others.

Hanbin, Nicholas, and Niki made eye contact before running after Kei.

“Kids.” Seon sighed and started running.

“Seon’s a rotten egg!” Kei stuck his tongue out to Seon and laughed.


End file.
